transformers_halofandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers
The Transformers or (Cybertronians) ''are a race of humanoid robotic beings, having their originated homeworld as the planet Cybertron or '''Seibertron' in Japanese fiction. The Transformers' home planet of Cybertron originated approximately 9 billion years ago as a beginning civilization originating from the god-like entity known as Primus who became the very planet itself, thereby forming the first civilization created by the first 13 ancient Cybertronians. The term (Cybertronian) is used to define the Transformers by their true origin name. Overview The word "Transformer" originates from the the alien entities possessing the ability to convert between their modes by shifting, rearranging, and changing their molecular mass into various different vehicles, objects, or animal creatures. The ability to transform into another form was their primary advantage during the war on Cybertron, and was their advantage to keep themselves in disguise during circumstances on planet Earth. It has been known due to constant changes in the Transformers continuity, that multiple alternate or parallel universes exists that causes the noticeable changes in the universes. As an example, Optimus Prime is not the leader of the Autobots in the Animated universe, while in the Generation One universe Galvatron may considered to be alive while in Cybertron, he was thought to have been killed in battle. The following universes that exist in archival connotation, are the following known universes in the Transformers-verse: Generation One --- (Universes Headmaster, Masterforce, Victory, Beast Wars, and Beast Machines are adaped into this universe.) Beast Wars --- (Beast Machines is tied with this universe, as it piggybacks the Generation One universe as according to the timeline.) Robots in Disguise --- (Is a universe on it's own, with reminisence to the Generation One universe. The main villians unlike the other various universes don't happen to be of Decepticon orign until later on in the series.) Armada --- (Like Robots in Disguise, this is a universe of its own. Energon, Cybertron, and Halo piggyback this universe as sequels to it.) Movie 2007 --- (A new universe like the aforementioned two, only the Transformers nearly completely differ from the other universes) Animated --- (Known to be a reboot is merely another alternate universe with many similarities to the Generation One universe) Known factions are known among the Transformers as Autobots ''and ''Decepticons, however there are many other factions among the aliens that we have been acquainted with. The first founding individuals of the Cybertronian society were known as the first 13 Transformers, which included Vector Prime, Prima, Alpha Trion, and others who founded the ancient civilization billions of years ago. This civilization would soon obtain technological and biological advances that spreads beyond imagination from what others may understand, and would continue to evolve in both technology and conscience over the next millions of years. By only the Cretaceous period-era (geologic timetable equivalency), an individual known as Megatron the military commander of the Decepticon army, began an uprising against the Cybertronian government as a conspiracy to overthrow the council, and from there have begun acts of terrorist militancy against Cybertron. The Decepticons' primary mission was to obtain the planet's life energy source known as energon to power his troops and his war machine, by doing so he acknoledges that he will take over the entire planet in the process. The founding members then decided to form a group of defenders and protectors for the planet Cybertron who would become known as the Autobots. The one, who would be summoned to be leader was summoned through an energetic artifact known as The Matrix of Leadership, was the symbol of hope, inspiration, and commandership. This would happen to a Transformer known as Orion-Pax who was an every day worker, as he was summoned to become the Autobots' new commander, and so was his mate Ariel. The war raged on the millions of years, until the Autobots and the Decepticons found themselves crashed on another alien homeworld known as Earth; where they exchanged their antagonism from there. ''(Known in some universes, the Autobot/Decepticon war is over but this varies. Known as the Shattered Glass universe, the Autobots are in the place of the Decepticons as in most universes, meaning they are indeed the enemies. In universes such as Animated, the war has been revitalized due to Decepticon insurrectional uprisings.) '' Society Physiology Transformers essentially are living sentient beings, found mostly as being bipedal in form; and achieving lifespans to millions of years. A Transformer's apperarance varies due to their function or simply what they transform into. The most distinctive features on a Transformer are their ears/audio receptors, body structure, and affiliation insignia. However many other distinctive features can include wheels, wings, tank treads, and certain helmet styles. Every Transformer has a soul like any other living being called a spark. The spark contains a complex energetic/genetic, and fully living material that can assign a Transformer's appearance, body structure, and gender during birth. The genetic material is known as CNA (Cybertoniaknucleic acid), and is one of the many foundations of how Transformers came into being. Every Transformer is made of up of billions of living mechanical cells called nano-machines, nano-bots, or nano-organisms. Each cell in their body possesses a microscopic fragment of the overall spark within their bodies, that includes a muster from the spark itself. All parts of a Transformer's body including the skeleton or "mainframe", mechanical organs, and other parts like skin containing organic-like properties. For elaborate information regarding a Transformer's biology and physiology, look for Biology.